


of ice and snow

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: his laughter is the cool, stinging sensation of spearmint gum.





	of ice and snow

you're not quite sure he's human. maybe he was once, long ago, but you don't think he is now.

his laughter is the cool, stinging sensation of spearmint gum. when your fingers brush against his as he hands you the pencil you dropped on the floor, you swear you can feel the ice and snow beneath his skin. he stays on campus during the holidays and asks to celebrate with those who do the same. his jeans are painstakingly embroidered with tinsel.

when he chose the name jack, you assumed he was referencing his double major in meteorology and art, or perhaps the card; young and reckless and creative.

you don't think much of it as his eyes become a brighter and brighter blue.

the way he dances in the freshly fallen snow is so charming that you nearly don't notice that he's barefoot.

 _plenty of people do that_ , you reason as he lounges around your dorm room in nothing but his shorts, eating an entire tub of ice cream.

 _he_ did _say it's his favourite season_ , you rationalize as he bases all of his sigils off of snowflakes and pine trees.

it isn't until the snow finally melts, taking him along with it, that it really clicks.

 

a shiver goes down your spine.


End file.
